Confessing
by PikachuGirl2004
Summary: After a long day, Drew finally did what he wanted to do a long time. ConetestShipping!


**Me: Mm…**

**Drew: What?**

**Me: Should I create Contestshipping or ikarishipping?**

**Paul: Contestshipping!****  
><strong>

**Drew: Ikarishipping!**

**Me: Hmm, take a card. *Gives both of them a card.* Now who got the circle?**

**Drew: Ahmm, I got it.**

**Me: That means its Contestshipping!**

**Drew: Nooooooooooooooo!**

**Paul: Yes!**

May's POV:

"So, Dawn, is the magazine good?" I asked, jumping out and down in excitement. Dawn had just bought a Contest Weekly Magazine and I was dying to read it.

"Yes its good, it shows us all the pokemon courdinators that won and how they won so we could learn. Plus! Zoey and Kenny are in there too! Oh my god!"

"What?"

"Paul has been entering contest too!" She exclaimed. Then suddenly, her expression turned sad.

"What?"

"May, if you want to enter the grand festival, you have to start working!" She exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"See, there is a page called star of the week that shows the best courdinator yet and its Drew Hayden! He managed to beat Solidad and Robert with a legendary combination!" She exclaimed. I paled.

"DREW HAYDEN?!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"Yes?" I whipped around and saw Drew with Solidad, Robert and Harley.

"You called my name? And by the way, its the "Greatest Drew Hay- OWWWWW!" He yelled, I looked up, and there was Jasmine.

"What's that? The greatest Drew Hay? Now thats a new nickname." She said, pulling his ear.

"Good! That's a new nickname! I will add it to the nickname book under Drew's name!" I said.

"SIS!" Drew yelled, Jasmine was pulling his feet off the ground.

"What?" She asked innocently and pulled him a little higher.

"Let go!"

"Okay! If you said so…" She said before letting go, making Drew fell to the ground. Everyone laugh while Jasmine smirked. Drew got up, pouting.

'SIS! Haven't you read the Contest Weekly?" He yelled, crossing his arms like a little kid.

"Yep."

"Do you know the star of the week page?"

"What?"

"The star of the week!" Drew yelled, getting impatient.

"Haven't you figure out that I had been reading last year's one? Man your Dense, I mean May was even be able to notice!" she yelled. Drew fell down to the ground again as we all laughed.

"So… Drew, what's the legendary combo?" I asked, I was dying to know

"Well, its a combo of razor wing, petal dance and water pulse. It must be fast or else it will fail. Roserade and Absol did a lot of training with my sis's help." He said, having that annoying smirk on his face.

"Hm! And by the way, how many ribbons do you have?" I asked. He smirked and got out his ribbon case. A red and black stripped one.

"All done." He said, showing me all his five ribbons. "And you?"

"Almost done." I said, showing him my four ribbons. "And I do know that this is my last chance that I can participate in the Grand festival so I'm going to be on fire!" I yelled at no one.

"Well good luck May." He said.

***Skipping Time. May got her final ribbon.***

"You did a good job May." Ash said.

"Yeah, you were awesome out there, even Drew thought it was good." Jasmine said, rubbing her brother's head.

"One, I told you to not do that and two, what so unusual complementing your rival." He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Please, you don't usually complement her, Green Paintbrush, you usually tease her." Paul said.

"Tell me again why am I'm a paintbrush." Drew asked.

"Because your hair looks like a blush thats pressed down?" Jasmine answered.

"Shut up." Drew growled, annoyed of everyone already.

"May," I turned to Drew. His face was weirdly red. "May, I-" Before he could finish it, a claw grabbed his right arm. And suddenly, it started pulling him up!

"Drew!"

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To announce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reaches to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James!

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, thats right!"

"Team Rocket!" I yelled, my friends took out their Pokeballs, ready to have a battle.

"Yours truly, and we will be taking this guy now." James yelled, pointing to the Drew, hanging below their Meowth balloon.

"And he will be teaching us, how to get that Legendary Contest Move!" Jessie added.

"And what is that for?" Misty yelled back.

"Well of course to win the Grand Festival, after we master that move, we will take his contest pass and all his ribbons!" Jessie said.

"Why are you telling us all that?!" I asked.

"Well, because if you tell anyone, they won't believe you as Drewy will say its not true!" Jessie respond

"And why would my younger brother help you?" N yelled.

"Well, me and Drewy will get married!" Jessie added, and we all make a weird faces.

"What! I'm not going to marry you!" Drew yelled.

"Don't worry, after we get you brainwashed, you will change your mind." Meowth said, taking out a helmet that has been attached by wires.

Drew's POV:

The claw was hurting my arm and my arm was sore. I look up to find team rocket and my friends arguing.

"Good, I have a time to escape." I thought and I started trying to open the claw. After few minutes, I broke free!

"Staraptor, catch Drew!" Ash yelled, noticing me and letting out his bird pokemon.

"Oh no you don't!" Jessie yelled. "Seviper, use poison tail!" I look behind and saw Seviper, hitting Staraptor. Staraptor released me, as I fall to the ground. But soon, I felt something grab my arms.

"Don't worry Drewy, you will be safe with us." Jessie said. I wriggled, trying to get free again, but another claw grabbed my waist.

May's POV:

I watch in horror as Team Rocket flies away. They got my crus- I mean friend!

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" I turned to Ash as his Pikachu released a thunderbolt at their balloon. It soon make contact.

"Hah, your little thunderbolt won't do anything!" We looked up and saw Meowth, sucking the thunderbolt into something. Then suddenly, a thunderbolt struck Drew, making him fell unconscious.

"What did you do to him?!" I asked.

"Meowth sucked in the thunderbolt and we made it double the attack power! Then we attached it to Drew, so he can get the pain we have! And now, Tata!" Jessie said as their balloon started to fly away, carrying the unconscious Drew with them.

I was horrified! Any attack moves would be turn against Drew!

"Staraptor, cut through the balloon!" Ash yelled. The bird pokemon obeyed and cut the balloon, making them drop down.

"Lets go!" I commanded.

Soon we arrived at the place where we saw the balloon had dropped. We were shocked that team rocket had prepared. Drew was still hanging from the balloon. Jessie had released pumpkaboo, frillish and woobat. James had released amoongus, inkay and yamask. Meowth had a remote in his hand, ready to press the big red button.

"Before you attack, let me say something. If you guys attack any of us, or try to break Drew free, I will press this button, making more electricity zap Drew." Meowth said, his finger hovering above the big red button.

We all didn't dare to attack, we all want to save Drew, but hurting him might just cause him to die! Then it hit me.

"Guys, give me all your ground types." I whispered. The raised their eyebrow, but gave me their ground types. Stunfisk and dolphan. I released them.

"Hey!" Meowth said. He pressed the red button.

"Stunfisk! Donphan! touch the claws now!" They obeyed and immediately touch the claws. The electricity did not move past them.

"What?" Meowth exclaimed. He started pressing the button but no matter what happen, the electricity won't pass the two ground pokemons. Soon, the system blow up.

"Butterfree, use protect!" Jasmine yelled, releasing her butterfree. It flew over to Drew, and released its shield, protecting Drew.

Jasmine's POV

"Good, now, Sylveon, Jolteon, lets go!" I yelled. Releasing my favourite Pokemon and her brother. Yes, Jolteon and Sylveon are siblings.

"Blaziken, Wartortle! Lets go!" May yelled.

"Ready to finish this off?"

"Yep!"

"Sylveon, use moonblast! Jolteon, thunderbolt!" I yelled. Sylveon created the pink ball while the thunderbolt surrounded it, charging it up. It hit all pokemons, except ammongus, who dogged it. All pokemons except Amoongus fainted.

"Amoongus, use hidden power on blaziken!" James yelled. Green balls appeared around the mushroom pokemon, before it shot it straight at blaziken.

"Blaziken! Dodge it!" May yelled. Blaziken jumped up, dodging it.

"Blaziken, use blaze kick on Amoongus! Wartortle, use water gun with it!" May yelled, releasing a fire plus water attack causing it to faint.

"Now lets charge them up! Pikachu! ThunderBolt!" Ash yelled, his most loyal pokemon released a thunderbolt, right at team rocket!

"Aaahhh! We are all ready charged up!" James yelled.

"Blaziken, lets heat them up! Overheat lets go!" May commanded. Her blaziken fired a powered flame, burning up team rocket.

"Aaahhh! We already are heated up!" Jessie cried.

"Now Sylveon, lets blast them off! Moonblast!" I yelled. My favourite pokemon fired her pink ball, straight at Team Rocket. Making them blast off.

"And we already have a blast of our time!" Meowth yelled.

"We're blasting off again!"

"Now for letting them blast off! Lets have a party!" Dawn announced and started dancing. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Um… sorry to stop your party there Dawn, but my brother if having a hard time over them." N interrupted.

"Oh, of course."

May's POV:

"Jasmine, how is Drew?" I asked. I saw Jasmine was frowning.

"He literally slept when we are battling!" She yelled.

"So, how are we going to wake him up?" I asked. If I know Drew, he sleeps like a log.

"I know." N said. He had a smirk on his face. I think he got a bit of Drew's influence. He walked to Drew and took out a; cherry? He hang it a metre above Drew before his eyes snapped open!

Drew's POV:

I look at the cherry that's dangling above me. I tried jumping up and snatching the cherry with my mouth, but the cherry was out of reach.

"Drew!" I turned and gave May a quick smile, before trying to get the cherry again.

"Give me the cherry." I said, pouting. He chuckled and threw it at me. I caught it between my teeth, gobbling up. Once I finished, I look at N, giving my best puppy dog eyes.

"No more." I pouted.

"Oh Drew." I looked at her. "What was you about to say before you was captured?"

I started to blush.

"Umm…. its nothing." I said. I can't say it!

"No there must be s-"

"I said nothing!" I yelled at her.

Her eyes grow teary. I gulped, oh no. I gave a finger to Jasmine. That means I need a time along before pointing at May, telling her that I want to be alone with May.

"Um… guys, lets leave May and Drew alone for a while." She whispered to the others and they slowly went away. I gaze back at May, a tear rolled down her cheek. I gulped. I jumped forward and wiped the tear away. Then she slapped my hand away.

"May, I'm sorry." I whispered to her. More tears rolled down her cheeks. I gulped. I can't resist her crying.

"May." I slowly said, before she turned and wanted to run away. I grabbed her wrist.

"May." I repeated. I pulled her into my chest.

"May." I repeated again. "I-I love you." Her eyes widened and love at me.

"I love you too." She said. I leaned forward and before I know it, I close the gap between us. Kissing Her.

"Finally!" We jerked away and I saw everyone looking at us.

"What?" May asked.

"May, its not like Drew tried to confess before." Jasmine said.

*Times Drew Tries*

_First Attempt:_

_Drew looked at May. May looked at Drew. _

"_May,I-" He was about to finish before beautifully rudely interrupted him._

"_Okay, will." May answered. "What was it?" She asked._

"_Um… I want food." He said, clutching his tummy._

"_Okay! Lets go to the restaurant! I'll just go grab my bag." She said, before heading off._

"_FAIL!" The others shouted, putting down the newspaper they were covering._

"_Pika, Pikachu!" (Thats strike one!) Pikachu chattered._

_Second Attempt:_

_Drew was walking home with May. _

"_Hey May." Drew said, breaking the silence between them. May looked up at Drew._

_"__May, I-" Drew said, but was interrupted by somebody calling his name. They look up and found fangirls charging at Drew._

"_We should run." May said. Drew agreed before running away from the charging fangirls._

_Behind the fangirls, Ash and the others shouted Fail again._

"_Pikachu!" (Strike two.) Pikachu Chattered._

_Third Attempt:_

_Drew sat beside May. _

"_May, I've trying to tell you the whole time, I-" He was cut off by May standing._

"_I've got to go, I promised Dawn to meet her at the concert. Bye." She said, walking off._

"_Drew, you need to tell May quickly or we have to yell Fail all the time." Jasmine said._

"_Pikachu. Pika, Pika Pikachu Pikachu Pikachu." (Ask, you have to give me 10 bucks as you said Drew wouldn't use three strikes and he did.) Pikachu chattered._

"_Aww, why would you need money anyway?" Ash groaned, handing Pikachu 10 bucks._

"_Pika Pikachu!" (So I could buy ketchup!) Pikachu answered._

"_Yeah, confessing's hard." Drew said._

"_Yeah." Dawn said.___

_"__Aren't you suppose to be with May?" Drew asked. _

"_OH! I gotta go!" She said, running away._

**Me: Thats all!**


End file.
